


All my troubles on a burning pile

by BB_Miracle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, I KNOW IM SORRY, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sleepy Boys, Sorry guys, Violence, by jumping into the void, i wrote this on discord, it hurts me too, no beta we die like wilbur's pets in minecraft, techno didnt deserve this but i did it anyways, technoblade gets hurt a lot, technoblade protecc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Miracle/pseuds/BB_Miracle
Summary: this is based off of that one moment in MCC where Wilbur is (jokingly) worried about techno.but i turned it into heavy angst---clip: https://clips.twitch.tv/InventiveSmokyMangoPanicBasket---"All my troubles on a burning pile," Techno said, the two besides him chiming in. "All lit up and I start to smile."
Relationships: (actually wait), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, hah hah suck it shippers, none u fucks, there is some hinted, this is platonic family best boy moments
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233





	All my troubles on a burning pile

**Author's Note:**

> lots of angst, thanks discord friends for inspiring me to write this in an hour.

Minecraft Championships was a competition known far and wide. People would travel worlds upon worlds to compete in it's multitude of games, rising to fame as they bested records over and over again. 

Among those people were the Sleepy Boys, a family of oddballs known for their skills. A survivor, who had spent five years in the harshest of worlds alone, not once dying to the multitude of monsters that plagued the world. A warrior, who's strength and skill was unmatched, who's name shot fear through anyone's hearts, petrified of his power. A siren, who's song and charm drew the attention of thousands, praising him before he bested them in combat. And a boy who could move mountains if he wanted to, he was a combination of all the rest. An excellent survivor, who knew how to live off the land. A fierce warrior, who's skills were honed after years of war and fighting for what he loves. A persuasive businessman, who knew had to twist people's words and charm them into agreeing with his needs. 

They were a family who were known, and feared. They had been on a team once, ever since then they've been separated, for the amount of power and skill the group had when they were together was petrifying. Yet they still participated in the games, often meeting up afterwards to celebrate loudly. 

However, one of them didn't show up for the most recent event. The warrior feared by thousands. The one who's name sent his opponents into a frozen state of shock. The crown-clad killing machine. 

Technoblade. 

His family was a bit worried, to say the least, concerned for his health. They had been told by the event organizer, Scott, that Techno arrived at the arena a day before them, seemingly fine at the time. But once he had stepped onto the training area he seemed to fall ill. Scott informed them that he was in his provided participants quarters at the moment, resting. 

But Wilbur thought something felt wrong. 

Techno was never one to just.. up and disappear, even if he was sick.

\--------

The games had been oh so much fun, Wilbur and Phil winning alongside some of their close friends, celebrating on top of the podium with excited grins. Shouts of congratulations and praise came from below the platform, the loudest of all coming from the boy who could mountains and the boy he would move them for. Wilbur smiled down at them, his smile faltering when he noticed that he couldn't find someone in a crowd. 

Even if he was sick, Techno would never miss a moment like this. But his attention was snatched away from him again when he was invited to celebrate with a group of participants. And so he went along with it, happily joining the celebration with his friends, previous concerns still floating in his mind. He joked around with the others, and the topic of the coin, a prize you would get if you won, was brought up, and Wilbur poked at Scott a bit. 

"C'mon, where's my coin, eh?" 

The topic quickly evolved into something more, and eventually Wilbur, alongside a few other contestants, began pestering the event organizers about what was underneath them. People began to guess at what it was, things like the portal to the end, or maybe a stash of coins. Perhaps there was nothing but a sign with some rather inappropriate words on them that the event organizers didn't want anyone to see. And then one of the organizers, who might have been a little.. not sober, let it slip that maybe it was where all of the people who didn't show up were hidden, and the look that Scott gave the man was so harrowing that they physically stepped back. 

And Wilbur caught on right away, Phil and Tommy following soon after. 

"Techno..?" A muffled thump came in reply. And Wilbur went wild. 

"TECHNOBALDE'S IN THERE, LET ME IN-" Wilbur was hysterical at this point, his shouts drawing the attention of people down below them. "LET ME IN, LET ME IN, LET ME IN!" As Wilbur furiously shouted at the organizers, Phil had begun searching for a way in, Tommy and Tubbo trying to help.

Wilbur was shaking at this point, his mind reeling. "What did you do to my brother. What did you do to technoblade." Scott shook before the man towering in front of him, the anger rolling off of him in waves.

Wilbur took another step forwards, his eyes hidden beneath his brown curls. "I'll say it one more time, Scott S. Major," Wilbur leaned down until he was face to face with the event organizer. "What did you do to my brother." 

\--------

As Wilbur almost went feral on Scott, Phil and the two boys had found a hidden door beneath the platform they were standing on. 

Muffled thuds were heard from the other side, the door shaking in sync with the sound. It was almost as if someone was trying to break the door down from the inside. Tommy pounded on the door, his eyes wide as he called out. 

"'ELLO? is someone in there?" 

A muffled shout could be heard, one that sounded suspiciously like Eret. They worked together on prying it open after breaking the lock. The old wooden door creaked open, revealing a small and musty room. A rather tall, pink haired male stood at the door, looking like he was ready to try and ram it open again. Two other figures sat in the corner behind him, huddled together. For a moment, it looked like Technoblade was ready to attack the small group standing in front of him, defensive of the two men behind him. 

And then he realized it was his family. He lowered his fists, his defensive position slacking as his eyes widened. He looked utterly exhausted. 

"D-Dad? Tommy? Tubbo...?"

Phil took a step forward, opening up his arms to the taller male. And the exhausted pinkette flopped forwards into the hug, drained from his time in the dark cell. Tubbo smiled at the scene, before rushing around the two hugging to tackle the now-standing Eret in a hug. 

Tommy stepped towards his family, wiggling his way in to hug his older brother. Techno hugged Tommy close, his shoulders sagging as all of the worry drained out of him. 

"What did they do to you..?"

Behind them, Karl shuddered. Eret looked down at the ground as Techno took a deep breath in. 

"Heh.. starvation for.. how long has it been? 32 hours, we haven't had water in a good 24 hours." Techno paused, running a hand through his dirty pink hair, frowning. "Uhm.. they tried hurting Karl at one point. He's the smallest, they thought it'd be easy. I stepped in though, I think they almost broke one of my ribs after I punched one of 'em."

Karl wrapped his arms around himself, looking away. Eret stepped in, seeing how Techno was slipping towards an attack. 

"They eventually knocked out Techno after an hour of harsh treatment. They left after that, and Technoblade was out for a good two hours." Eret said, trying to keep his voice level as he spoke. "There hasn't been much light, except for the torch that was in here for a few hours.. but." 

At this point Techno chimed back in. 

"They came back a second time, thinking i was still out cold and that Karl wouldn't be able to help Eret if they went for him." Techno began fiddling with the hem of his dirt-stained button up, "Karl did though, did a good job too, left one of the guys with a concussion. But then they went for him again, and at this point i used the element of surprise to attack from behind, but.." He lifted up the hem to show the burn mark on his hip, and a rather large on too. "They stuffed the torch in my side." 

Karl winced at the sight, feeling guilty about all of the things they did to Techno because he couldn't defend himself. Techno blinked slowly at the mark a few times, before looking up to make eye contact with his younger brother, who was shaking with rage. Techno smiled, letting the shirt fall back down. 

"Hey, it's another cool scar to add to the list." 

Karl finally spoke up, his voice wavering as he did so. "They kept coming back.. and every time they hurt Techno more and more for standing up for us." He took a breath in, tears in his eyes. "And then he took him away from us."

Phil was horrified at this point, unmoving as he listened to the abuse his son had gone through. Tubbo was clinging to Tommy's arm, tears openly flowing down his cheeks. Tommy himself felt nothing but rage to the event organizers. He couldn't wait for how Wilbur would react. 

Techno let out a horrified laugh, remembering the moment clearly in his head. 

"Good old Scott S. Major sure does like torture." 

Those words set Karl off, his shoulders shaking as eret made his way over, wrapping him up in a hug. Tubbo buried his head in Tommy's shoulder, and Phil's jaw dropped open as Tommy croaked out a "no-". 

Techno only nodded, looking down at the ground. 

"I-I really don't want to get into detail... but let's just say i have a good handful of scars added to the list." 

\--------

Wilbur was now being held back by some of the other participants, even if they wanted to see the tall musician beat the shit out of Scott, they knew they had to keep him from going overboard. Wilbur was still shouting at the man, his eyes wide and crazed.

"You hurt him! He was never sick, was he? yoU BASTARD, I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB-'' It took four full grown men to hold back the struggling musician. His mind was set on slaughtering the man who had hurt his brother.

"really wilbur? how uncreative of you." 

the monotone voice of technoblade stopped Wilbur right in his tracks, his head snapping towards the limping pinkette. 

Technobalde looked terrible. His usual braid was out, only recently being tied back in a loose bun, and the bags under his eyes were even more apparent than before. His sleeves were rolled up to show the multiple new scars and bruises littering them. Technoblade looked like he fought through hell and back. 

Wilbur said nothing, ripping away from the men holding him back and bringing Techno into a tight hug. They stayed like this for a good five minutes, arms around each other as Techno let all of the terrible experience seep out of him. 

"I'm so sorry they hurt you."

\--------

The sun was setting when they set ablaze the evil. 

It was rather funny, actually, seeing Scott S. Major pleading for his life on a stake of all things. 

It was Sapnap who had come up with the idea of burning the event organizer alive, furious when he found out what his boyfriend had gone through, shouting obscenities at the man as he held Karl close. The man had been furious at the time, but after he calmed down from his rage, the dark haired man walked over to Technoblade. Techno, at the time, winced, preparing himself for Sapnap to get angry at him for not protecting Karl more. Instead, the raven haired boy had brought the taller male into a tight hug, thanking the pinkette profusely. It was an odd moment, to say the least. 

And now, the man who had caused so much pain was struggling on a stake that they were about to set on fire. Wasn't it wonderful, karma? Eret and Karl stood in front of Scott S. Major with two torches, torches like the one that burnt techno, with grim looks on their faces. 

"You caused us so much pain, Scott." Eret said, his voice low and angry. 

Karl joined in, his voice louder, more emotional than Eret’s. "You hurt us, so much- and now it's time for you to pay for it." 

They stepped forwards, and in unison, dropped the torches onto the pile of gasoline-soaked hay. And they watched as the flames flicked higher and higher. They turned to look at someone behind them, and the figure stepped closer to the flames, face hidden by shadows for a good few moments before the fire jumped further. The scar ridden face of a tortured soul stared up at the man who had caused him a good amount of pain. Exhausted warrior met a cruel leader, and with a hollow smile, Technoblade poured another can of gasoline on the fire, smiling as the flames rose higher and higher around the struggling tyrant.

"All my troubles on a burning pile," Techno said, the two besides him chiming in. "All lit up and I start to smile."


End file.
